


I'm So Glad I Found You

by Atchamb7



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boone County, F/M, Fluff, Nurse and patient relationship, Reylogan, life changes for love, nurse and soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7
Summary: My ReyLogan nurse and soldier/patient oneshot that no one asked for...





	I'm So Glad I Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunny_Summer_Love_AJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Summer_Love_AJ/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta Allison for continuously encouraging me as well as helping me with a moodboard!

* * *

He’d been in a blast, at least that’s what she was told. Lost his lower arm to it as he was being shipped out of Iraq. ‘ _ Gods, was that unlucky’  _ Rey thought as she looked upon the unconscious soldier. His ebony hair still had blood and mud mixed into it. Even in his unconscious state, Rey could tell he wasn’t like the others. As she admired his features, she noticed him beginning to stir and rushed to get the doctor. This was the first time he’d shown signs of waking up since he was transported to the London hospital. 

Rey arrived back to the bedside and held his hand as his eyelids began to flutter. 

***

Even before his eyes were open, Clyde could see the light shining on his face and piercing through his eyelids. They were heavy, but he worked to open them, surprised by the angel that stood above him. She stood before him in grey scrubs, her chestnut hair pulled half up/half down in waves that rested on her shoulders. She was beautiful and Clyde couldn’t help but think he was in heaven and she’s the angel who was there to meet him. 

“Can you tell me your name?” She asked in a songlike voice, so sweet to his ears. 

“Clyde, Clyde Logan” 

“Good,” she smiled, clearly pleased that he was at least aware of who he was, “And Clyde could you tell me the last thing you remember?” 

His head hurt as he remembered the blast. His Humvee clearly missed the IED.

“There was a blast-” was all he could conjure. The nurse didn’t seem to mind, he searched her chest for a badge. Rey. She was his Rey, a ray of sunshine, shining on him at this time. 

“Very good,” she said in a soothing voice, “Clyde, you’re in a hospital in London. As it was, your vehicle escorting you out of Iraq rolled over an IED, and well…” She looked as if she was contemplating how she’d tell him what followed. 

Suddenly a shooting pain shot through his left hand and up his arm into his shoulder. As he looked down all he saw was a bandage over his elbow. Anxiety coursed through him as he began to grab at the bandage to remove it. Rey’s small hand stopped him then, he gazed into her hazel eyes as he tried to calm his heavy breathing. . She didn’t blink, she didn’t look away. She just held her hand over his elbow and muttered the exact words he needed to hear, “I’m going to help you get through this Clyde.”

*** 10 YEARS LATER ***

It’d been 10 years. 10 years of continually thinking about his sunshine. The nurse that helped him get through losing his hand. 10 years without her by his side dealing with the jerks and drunks making fun of his one arm as he tending to their drinks at Duck Tape. 

The heist had distracted him, but with Jimmy planning everything and then spending 30 days at Monroe Correctional Facility, and then waiting out the time until they could collect their bounty, his mind began wandering to Rey again. He prayed that if he ever ran into her again that she wouldn’t judge him for what his brother and he did. Afterall, they gave a majority of the earnings back to the community. Mel continued to work at the beauty salon and started enjoying the company of Joe, Jimmy started spending more time with Sadie down in Lynchburg with Sylvia. Clyde was the only one who basically went back to his old life. 

He often thought of their time together. All those sweet stolen moments and gentle touches spent around each other in the hospital. She’d helped him return to a form of normalcy. Then he had to go home. She wasn’t enough of a reason to stay in the hospital. It’s not like he could have faked some illness. She was a nurse. He was a soldier and her patient. It was time for them both to move on.

_ She laughed at the face he made when she helped put his prosthesis on for the first time.  _

_ “Is this supposed to look real? Darlin’ you must be pulling my leg.” _

_ She smiled her bright, toothy smile that made his heart pound. _

_ “I know it looks a bit ridiculous, but you’ll see when you put a sleeve over it - see, it’s like you just have a regular hand,” Rey said as she put the plaid shirt over his bare shoulders. Clyde was unaware of how she caressed his muscles in her mind, or how her breath hitched when she saw his chest bare for the first time. _

_ “Darlin’ I…” Clyde stuttered over his words as he struggled to gather his thoughts. It was his last day with Rey before he was to be shipped home.  _

_ Rey put her hand over his as she looked at him. Her eyes seemed more green now than any other day he saw her. _

_ “Until next time” she said before walking over to his bag, and allowing the MP enter the room to help transport Clyde to the airport.  _

“Until next time,” Clyde muttered to himself. He waited in the terminal at Logan County Airport. Mellie had gone to a beauty convention out in Tennessee and he had promised to pick her up. 

The crowd began ushering out past security when he saw her. 

He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes to make sure he knew what he was seeing was real. 

“Rey?” 

She looked directly into his eyes at the call of her name. It was Rey. Rey was there - in West Virginia - ‘ _ but how?’  _ Clyde tried to work it out in his head as she approached him quickly. As soon as she was close enough to him she jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Clyde was stunned but wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her and pulling her tightly to his chest as he breathed her in. 

She melted into his chest as he held her tighter. That moment made the eleven hour flight totally worth it. She tucked her eyes into his plaid shirt as she willed away her tears fighting to flow over her cheeks. 

“Darlin’, what are you doin’ here?” Clyde asked, looking down on her with that deep brown and longing gaze that she’d dreamt about nearly every night for the last 10 years. 

“I’m moving to the states,” Rey explained as she saw Clyde’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor at her confession, “and when they asked ‘where to’ back in London, this is the only place I could dream of coming.” 

“Dream of coming…” Clyde stated, clearly confused, “to Boone county. Darlin’ I don’t think you understand the states very well.” 

Rey smiled softly as she looked at Clyde. 

“I knew this was where you were Clyde, and that’s exactly where I wanted to be.” 

“Now well ain’t that a confession!” A tall brunette in fishnet crop top and high-waisted jean skirt said as she approached Rey and Clyde.

Rey’s eyes widened in terror, “Oh bugger, you’re seeing someone. Of course you are. It’s been 10 years, why would you have waited all that time. I’m an idiot. Bloody hell, I am so sorry, Clyde! Rey said as she tried to rush off, not able to see Clyde’s stunned and confused face and the misunderstanding between the three of them. 

“No, no, no!” He said as he rushed after her, catching up in a mere 3 steps thanks to his long legs. As soon as he had a hold of her wrist he spun her around and pulled her flush against his body. He wouldn’t lose her again and he’d make his intentions known now. 

He brought his lips down to hers and it felt immediately right. All the conflict, all the angst, all the uncertainty of their past was put behind them as Rey stepped onto her tiptoes to shape her lips perfectly to his. She gripped onto his new prosthetic arm to keep her balance as his organic arm wrapped around her waist pulling her off the ground.

As they separated, Rey looked to her left and saw a kind smile from the women who’d approached them earlier. 

“You must be Rey, Clyde’s told us all about you.” 

Rey looked back to Clyde as he pulled her to his chest and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. 

“Come on darlin’, let’s go home.” 


End file.
